La Gazette du Sorcier
by Tantine Fongus
Summary: La Gazette du Sorcier, Édition no. 5137, En date du 15 mai 1997. Contenant les articles de Rita Skeeter, Rick Oncho, Jaisy Ragg et Mizzy Miles. Grande diversité d'évènements.
1. Sommaire

Note de l'auteure :

Eh oui! Je pars un nouveau projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et que j'ai décidé de commencer à publier, c'est une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier! Je vais commencer par vous donner le sommaire pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre de ma part et, en même temps, le mot du rédacteur en chef et un premier article. Je carbure au reviews, alors laissez-en svp!

**

* * *

**

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

_Édition du 15 mai 1997_

Sommaire

_Un mot du rédacteur en chef_ par Rick Oncho, p.1

_Les nouvelles nationales_ par Jaisy Ragg, p.2

_Les nouvelles internationales_ par Mizzy Miles, p.3

_Nouvelles de Stars!_ de Rita Skeeter, p.4

_L'avis du public_ répondu par le rédacteur en chef, p.5

_Les PACs (Petites Annonces Classées),_ p.6

_Page de pub_, p.7


	2. Un mot du rédacteur en chef

Un mot du rédacteur en chef :

De grands évènements sont (souvent) source de problèmes; aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Le monde magique a encore des problèmes avec le fameux Lord Noir qui envahi tous les lieux. Bien évidemment, la Gazette est toujours présente pour vous signaler ce qui pourrait vous échapper dans les massacres et la peur ambiante. Nous nous faisons donc une joie de rester la source numéro 1 d'information et vous remercions, acharnés lecteurs de la Gazette, de continuer de commenter et d'apprécier les nouvelles et les potins que nous proposons chaque jour. Combien de sorciers m'ont dit attendre impatiemment leur édition fraîchement sortie de chez l'imprimeur de notre fameuse Gazette? Nous tenons donc à souligner votre fidélité en offrant un merveilleux voyage tropical à un lecteur qui sera pigé au hasard dans un mois.

Pour continuer sur une note plus triste, toute l'équipe déplore la perte des nombreuses personnes mortes au combat en héros. Nous voudrions leur rendre un petit hommage en proposant leur nom pour le titre posthume du troisième Ordre de Merlin qui sera remis à leur famille (s'il leur en reste) ou sera déposé dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, le cas échéant.

Malgré cela, nous sommes toujours très fier de ce superbe numéro, où tout le monde s'est dépassé pour vous offrir les meilleures informations possibles dans le temps le plus limité. Nous vous invitons comme toujours à nous faire part de vos suggestions et de vos commentaires, dont plusieurs seront publiés dans la section à cet effet.

Côté contenu, nous avons, comme d'habitude, les nouvelles nationales et internationales qui vous permettent de rester au courant du fil des infos. Ensuite, vous trouverez de merveilleux articles composés par notre maîtresse des potins en tous genres, Rita qui vous informera sur le batteur des Bizzar's Sisters, les amours du Survivant, la nouvelle coqueluche des cinémages et une analyse des agissements de Dumbledore. Vous trouverez les habituels avis du public et les pages de pub et les Petites Annonces Classées.

Je vous salue et vous dit à demain en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

_Rick Oncho_


	3. Les nouvelles nationales

Voilà un des 2 articles de la section nouvelles nationales! Je mets l'autre bientôt, il est déjà fait!

* * *

Les nouvelles nationales :

**Une autre attaque pour l'Écosse**

Le Nord de l'Écosse a encore subit une attaque foudroyante qui a passé tout près de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le bilan des morts ne cesse de s'agrandir et les sorciers ne savent plus où se cacher.

Selon nos sources, les Mangemorts seraient apparus vers 12h30 du soir et auraient commencés tout de suite a attaqué toutes les personnes qui passaient à proximités. Le petit village était mi-moldu, mi-sorcier, ainsi nous avons pu avoir un bel exemple de courage et d'entraide lorsque les sorciers ont essayé de protéger les pauvres moldus qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre décemment. Malheureusement, leur détermination et leur solidarité n'a pas servi à grand chose puisqu'ils ont tués toutes personnes à proximité.

La seule personne qui a échappé au massacre est notre informateur qui était de sortie et a vu les envahisseurs en arrivant au pic d'une des collines qui entouraient le village. Son premier réflexe a été de se cacher et puis ensuite de transplaner vers le ministère de la Magie. Nous pouvons alors déplorer la lenteur d'accès au service approprié et puis celle de déploiement des troupes d'Aurors qui sont arrivés au moment où le combat était presque terminé.

La plupart des Mangemorts ont transplané en les voyant arriver, mais certains sont restés là à continuer leur besogne avec cruauté. Citons ici l'exemple de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui a été condamné à prison à perpétuité mais qui s'est échappée pour aller rejoindre, pensait-on au début, le criminel recherché Sirius Black. Rappelons-nous que celui-ci est considéré comme celui qui a détruit la famille Potter en octobre 81; faisant indirectement mourir Lily et James Potter d'une façon tragique en laissant le, alors âgé d'un an, Survivant seul.

Malgré ce qui est arrivé à la famille Potter et à plusieurs autres, les Aurors et les mesures de sécurité ne se sont pas améliorées depuis la première guerre. La population souhaite donc que le Ministère fasse quelque chose plutôt que de se tourner les pouces et laisser les gens se débrouiller.


	4. Les nouvelles nationales Partie 2

Voici le deuxième article de cette partie et un de la partie suivante!

* * *

**Une vieille dame se fait voler son couvre-lit**

Sur une note plus humoristique, les Aurors ont été occupés hier matin d'une bien drôle d'enquête. Une vieille dame aurait appelé vers 9h pour se plaindre d'un vol dont elle aurait été victime. Elle s'est faite volée son couvre-lit en patchwork. Les Aurors étaient perplexes, ils pensaient qu'elle l'avait probablement égaré quelque part. Eh bien! Ils avaient tort. La dame s'est effectivement faite volé son couvre-lit. La dame a tant insisté pour que l'énigme soit résolue qu'une mini-enquête s'est faite. Et, après diverses suppositions, divaguations et biscuits au miel avec du thé vert, la grand-mère à moitié-sourde s'est souvenue avoir dit en pleine rue (plutôt crié, dans le cas présent) à l'un de ses petits-enfants que la douillette qu'elle venait d'acheter serait sa cachette d'or. Après reconstitution grâce à une Pensine, nous avons découvert qu'un malfrait avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit et l'avait suivit jusque chez elle. La seule chose que le bandit n'avait pas saisi, c'est que lorsqu'elle parlait d'or, c'était au sens figuré. Elle voulait simplement parlé de la doublure intérieure était doré comme de l'or. Finalement, les Aurors ont trouvé la douillette sur le perron avec une petite note d'excuse anonyme du voleur. Au moins, il y en a qui se détendent et s'amusent!

_C'était Jaisy Ragg, pour la Gazette du Sorcier._


	5. Les nouvelles internationales

Partie 1 des nouvelles internationales! Suite bientôt!

* * *

Les nouvelles internationales :

**Découverte d'un ancien grimoire**

Au Québec, dans une minuscule ville, on aurait découvert un poussiéreux grimoire dans une vieille crypte. Selon les suppositions, ce livre contiendrait des sortilèges inutilisés depuis environ deux mille ans. Étrangement, cela coïncide avec l'âge de Poudlard. Serait-ce une relique du défunt Salazar Serpentard, disparu quelques années seulement après la construction du château? On ne peut que faire des hypothèses en attendant que les historimages et les briseurs de sortilèges ne viennent y faire un tour. Chose qui ne devrait plus tarder, au vue de l'état d'énervement dans lequel est L'Académie Anglaise Magique. Il ne manque plus que l'aval de Gringotts pour envoyer quelques uns de leur meilleurs éléments.

Si l'on écoute les rumeurs, il paraîtrait que plusieurs catastrophes se sont produites dans la petite ville québécoise depuis que le grimoire a été arraché de sa crypte. Le cas s'est déjà produit avant lorsque la tombe de Touthankamon avait été ouverte par des Moldus. Il avait alors fallu l'aide d'une bonne vingtaine de briseurs de sortilèges pour défaire la malédiction qui, sinon, se serait acharnée sur toutes les personnes aux alentours du cadavre de l'ancien pharaon égyptien. Donc, si on se fit à cette mauvaise expérience, les experts devraient se dépêcher d'enlever tout risque de problèmes avant de l'examiner plus en profondeur et déterminer ce qu'il contient. Peut-être y trouveront nous des indications sur l'existence de cette fameuse Chambre des Secrets que Serpentard aurait construit avant de quitter l'école.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce grimoire est une chose à surveiller de près jusqu'à ce qu'on sache s'il peut causer problèmes.


	6. Les nouvelles internationales Partie 2

**Invasion de vampire en Transylvanie**

La rumeur selon laquelle Dracula aurait eu des petits est maintenant confirmée. Une grande invasion de mini-vampires assoiffés de sang aurait terrorisée plusieurs populations qui se terrent en ce moment dans des endroits inaccessibles pour les vampires communs. Ils attendent impatiemment les secours de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques pour les débarrasser des envahisseurs.

Si l'aide tarde trop, les sorciers et les Moldus emprisonnés risquent la contamination vampirique. Il ne suffit pas seulement de se faire mordre pour se transformer en vampire. Il se peut aussi que si une personne affaiblie se fasse mordre par une araignée qui permet le transport du poison, elle se transforme en une espèce de vampire totalement nouvelle, plus forte, plus rusée. Heureusement, cette araignée unique est difficile a trouvé, mais le risque est quand même là.

Donc, nous espérons que le Service de Régulation, malgré les débordements, fasse vite et les libère des mini-vampires.

_C'était Mizzy Miles, correspondant étranger, pour la Gazette du Sorcier._


	7. Les nouvelles de Stars!

Les nouvelles de Stars

**Y'a de l'amour dans l'air**

Notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, à réussi à obtenir une entrevue sensationnelle avec le, non moins fameux, batteur des Bizzar's Sisters, Tom Bully. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur lui, nous avons ajouté, une petite biographie. Voyez ce que ça l'a donné.

Rita Skeeter : Bonjour Tom, comment allez-vous?

Tom Bully : Bien.

RS: Parfait! Mais entrons vite dans le vif du sujet! Des rumeurs courts sur la possibilité que vous soyez amoureux, est-ce vrai?

TB: Je…euh…n'aime pas trop en parler, mais je l'avoue c'est bel et bien vrai! Ma charmante future épouse…

RS : Oh! Déjà! Mais, continuez je vous prie…

TB : Merci. Comme je le disais avant d'être agrémenté d'une phrase accrocheuse de cette chère Rita, ma fiancée et moi-même prévoyons de nous marier dans peu de temps. Bien entendu, ce sera une cérémonie privée, selon sa demande. Mais je parviendrai sûrement à la convaincre de me laisser vous invitée très chère.

RS : Mais c'est beaucoup trop! Merci! Mais dites-moi, quel est le nom de votre épouse? Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu.

TB : Mais c'est parce que j'attendais que vous me posiez la question! Ma roudoudou d'amour est Gigi Lafleur la chanteuse du groupe Copil's Basket.

RS : Par rapport à votre CD bientôt en vente, _Horror Turbulance_, quel est la principale attraction? Vos chansons sensibles et romantiques ou des extras de séance photo particulièrement réussies?

TB : Je crois que c'est notre mélange bien équilibré construit grâce aux remarques pertinentes faites par des journalistes compétentes comme vous.

RS : Parlons de votre enfance, j'ai eu vent de quelques suppositions délurées, comme quoi vous seriez un fils de moldu? Est-ce vrai? Vous battaient-ils comme je l'ai aussi entendu?

TB : (_Ses yeux bleus pervenche s'embuent de larme qu'il contient tant bien que mal_) Malheureusement pour moi, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire une réponse affirmative. Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord avec le fait que je ne sois pas comme eux. Ils voulaient que je fasse un métier honorable, un bûcheron par exemple. (_N.R . Un bûcheron est une personne moldue qui, après ses études pas toujours longues, coupe les arbres des forêts, selon ses contrats_). C'est là qu'ils ont commencé à me fouetter et à me priver de nourriture des jours durant. Excusez-moi. (_Il se lève rapidement, prétextant un mal de tête atroce qui l'empêche de continuer l'_interview)

**Pour les fans de Tom Bully**

-Son nom complet de naissance est Thomas Mark-Émile Daniel Bob Robertson-Jones.

-Il est né le 23 septembre 1978, il a donc 28 ans.

-Il est né en Transylvanie.

-Il est d'origine moldue.

-Son père s'appelle Bob Robertson, il travaille comme mineur et sa mère, Carla Jones, est une serveuse de restaurant.

-Il a 2 frères.

-Il reste maintenant dans un quartier chic de Londres (Là où la rencontré notre Rita)

-Comme tous le savent, il est batteur pour les Bizzar's Sisters

-Il n'a pour l'instant aucun enfant.

-Sa fiancée est la chanteuse Gigi Lafleur de Copil's Basket

-Il a commencé à chanter dans les bars moldus après ses études pour se payer un petit appartement. À force de chanter dans les mêmes endroits, il a commencé à connaître les autres habitués-chanteurs comme lui. Il a vu une annonce dans notre Gazette et a décidé de tenter sa chance. Et ça l'a porté ses fruits! Il a convaincu son agent, Leto O'Keil, de tester ses copains du bar. Les Bizzar's Sisters venaient de naître.

En 1986, ils ont sorti _Explosion_, leur premier MD (Magic Disc). Ensuite en 88, ça l'a été _Camera Access_, puis en 2000, _Hollywoodian's thinkin'_ a vu le jour. _Jenny's Treasure_ qui suivait est sorti en magasin en 2001. Ensuite, ils ont mis en vente en 2003_ Bomb of light_, leur album le plus vendu à ce jour. En 2005, on a pu acheter _A Lucky Life_. Bientôt vous pourrez voir sur les étagères de vos magidiscaires préférés _Horror Turbulance_. Le single de ce MD, _Brooms Crash_, passera au RITM dans 5 jours.


	8. Les nouvelles de Stars! Partie 2

**Un amour de sorcier**

Continuons en amour, le Survivant, le grand Harry Potter, aurait une fiancée. La Gazette du Sorcier vous la présente en exclusivité.

Rita Skeeter : Bonjour miss, parlez nous de votre rencontre avec Harry Potter.

Aggripine Blondine : Eh bien! Ça s'est fait de façon si incongrue. (_Gloussement_) Je courais avec mon chien dans la rue, quand un magnifique jeune homme, mon Ryry d'amour, est arrivé en sang, les vêtements en lambeaux. Il avait besoin d'aide alors je l'ai amené chez moi pour le soigner. Rendus chez moi, il m'a avoué que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène. Il m'avait déjà remarqué et il n'avait trouvé que cet unique moyen pour s'approcher de moi et me parler. Il était rouge de gêne devant son aveu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à le rejeter. Nous nous sommes souvent revus après.

RS : Racontez-nous comment il vous a demandé en mariage.

AJ : (_Elle raconte, posée sur le bout de sa chaise, les mains serrées comme si elle priait Merlin et les yeux brillants et humides de joie_) Nous étions debout sur mon balcon, il m'a regardé et, les yeux dans les yeux, s'est penché pour mettre un genou par terre et m'a demandé sur un ton suppliant si je voulais l'épouser. Je lui ai sauté dans les bras, le clair de lune nous éclairant comme pour nous souhaiter du bonheur.

RS : Magnifique! Mais, il est encore à Poudlard, quand vous vous êtes mariés.

AJ : Nous ALLONS nous marier, ce n'est pas encore fait vu qu'il étudie encore à l'école de sorcellerie.

Définitivement c'est la semaine de l'amour. Profitez-en pour faire une balade en amoureux, près d'un lac de cygnes, où votre jules pourra vous faire sa grande déclaration.


	9. Les nouvelles de Stars! Partie 3

**Une étoile grandissante**

Comme le Survivant est occupé avec son mariage et ses études, il ne peut pas céder aux caprices des cinémages anglais qui le réclament toujours. Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle étoile dans un de leurs géants _castings_ qui attirent tous les apprentis acteurs.

Rita Skeeter : Bonjour Willian.

Willian Foster : Rita! Quelle joie de vous revoir! Mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Will.

RS : (_Gloussement_) Très bien Will. Les lecteurs veulent savoir, quel est votre prochain projet, après le numéro 1 (!) au cinémagie, _Une coquerelle dans mon assiette_?

WF : Vous aurez la joie de me revoir dans _Une vie de moldu_, qui englobe aussi la magnifique Laura Camblin. C'est l'histoire d'un sorcier qui perd tous ses pouvoirs lors d'un duel avec un puissant sorcier, Cracdumort. Il a tellement honte de sa défaite et de sa non-puissance qu'il se réfugie chez les Moldus. Il change tous ses Gallions, ses mornilles et ses noises pour des dollars et des pièces de monnaie moldues. Il vit seul jusqu'au jour où il commande des sushis et que la livreuse change sa vie. Tout ça se transforme en une belle histoire d'amour entre le Cracmol-de-combat et la moldue.

RS : C'est extraordinaire comme un combat peut se changer en une belle romance. À voir AB-SO-LU-MENT!

WF : Je m'arrangerai pour t'avoir des tickets ma belle Rita.

RS : C'est trop gentil! Je ne peux pas accepter cela.

WF : Si, si j'insiste! Ça me fait plaisir!

RS : C'est arrangé alors! À un prochain rendez-vous j'espère! (_Sourire éclatant de blancheur grâce à la brosse à dent _Turbo-Dentinos)


	10. Les nouvelles de Stars! Partie 4

**Sénile ou incompréhensible momentanément?**

Le vieux directeur décrépi est-il sénile ou est-il dans une phase de débilité profonde, mais réversible? Doit-on remplacer ce vieux débris par une personne qualifiée du ministère? L'éminent psychomage, le Dr Freuddo Parlotte, nous explique ce que révèle l'attitude de Dumbledore.

Rita Skeeter : Bienvenue Dr Parlotte. Dites-moi, pensez-vous que ce vieux gâteux de directeur devrait être remplacé?

Freuddo Parlotte : Bonjour Rita! Le Pr. Dumbledore ne mérite pas son poste! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche! Saviez-vous que les roches sont souvent des débris de volcans? Je vous l'assure! Je pourrais vous le prouvez tout de suite. Mais vous m'aviez posé une question, quelle était telle déjà?

RS : Dumbledore…

FP : Ah! Oui! Ce cher Dumbledore, nous sommes allés à l'école vous savez? Il était déjà plutôt farceur à l'époque. Un peu comme, vous savez ce magasin de farces et attrapes sur Traverse? Oh! Je dois m'acheter une nouvelle robe, c'est vrai! Je dois aller voir Mme Guipure! Je dois absolument le noter ou je vais l'oublier. Je passe chez moi et je reviens!

RS : Au rev…

(_FP__transplane_). Deux heures plus tard.

FP : Excusez-moi, j'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance et il s'est mis à me parler durant tous ce temps, j'en ai oublié notre rendez-vous

RS : (_Impatiente_) Ce n'est pas grave. Revenons donc à ce que nous disions. En voyant l'empressement avec lequel Dumbledore cache les secrets du jeune Potter, que croyez-vous qu'il veule faire?

FP : Selon moi, il essaie de garder le contrôle sur ce que la presse ne doit et ne doit pas savoir. Fichue presse! Non, mais vous avez vu comment Rita Skeeter a parlé de Dumbledore? Plus aucun respect des aînés! Toute cette Gazette du Sorcier ne vaut rien! Même chose pour Skeeter! Non, mais…!

RS : (_Ton froid_) Nous allons nous arrêter à ce point dans notre entrevue. Au revoir, monsieur Parlotte.


	11. L'avis du public

L'avis du public :

Je passe le bonjour à la Gazette. Je suis un lecteur assidu de votre quotidien et je me demandais s'il vous serait possible d'accéder à une simplicissime requête de la part d'un gentilhomme tel que moi. Voilà, je me présente Gilderoy Lockhart (Oh! Que je m'aime). Oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir! J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible de faire quelques articles sur ma personne. Je sais que vous pourrez trouver tout ce qu'il vous faut dans vos archives, mais pour des informations plus récentes sur un être aussi humble que moi, il vous faudrait vous déplacer jusqu'à mon présent domicile. Non, ne me remerciez pas de cette bonne offre, je sais que vous saurez saisir une parfaite occasion de voir ma si parfaite … personne.

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

_Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, mais nous nous retrouvons dans l'impossibilité de répondre à votre demande. Vous comprendrasi que notre journal est déjà très rempli et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rajouter trop de pages à ce numéro, peut-être dans quelques années! Au revoir M. Lockhart! _

Bonjour très chère gazette,

Je suis une fan inconditionnelle des Bizarr's Sisters! Vous pourriez en parler un peu? Je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. Je tiens au même moment à souligner l'extraordinaire travail effectué par tous les journalistes de ce journal merveilleux!

Micha

_Merci Micha. Toute l'équipe a été ravie lorsque je leur ai dit que le journal avait reçu une fois de plus des hommages quant à la qualité de son merveilleux travail. Nous faisons toujours attention à plaire au plus grand nombre de personnes possible. Tu seras sûrement heureuse de constater que nous avons répondu à ta demande, tu retrouveras l'article que tu nous as sollicité dans la section de Rita!_

* * *

Oui, je sais Lockhart est rendu fou à Ste-Mangouste, mais j'avais besoin de lui!

Tati F.


	12. Les PACs

Chaque PAC à numéro impair (1-3-5-7-9-11-13-15-17-19) est une véritable fanfic. Le numéro de cheminée est le numéro de l'adresse de la fic. Exemple (enlevez les espaces) : http:// www. fanfiction. net. /s/numéro de cheminée/1/

Les PACs :

**1. Un bal qui ne m'intéresse pas**, aidez LE, petite Poufsouffle, pour fuir JP, Serpentard sadique. – Cheminée 3316042

**2. Günther cherche style**, style moins ridicule en demande urgente. – Poste : v3sNARLNuY

**3. Continuer malgré tout**, SS cherche moyen d'échapper à psychopathe déchaîné alias LV – Cheminée 3268065

**4. Winnie a faim**, Winnie cherche ami pour partager pots de miel et autres, entourés d'amis. – Contact : J-C

**5. 101 réponses à 'Sors avec moi, Evans'**, implore pour idées originales. Cause : épuisement de capital vacheries. - Cheminée 3338847

**6. TBs demandent adeptes**, Teletubbies recherchent partisans pour échanges d'herbes sous toutes ses formes. (Amenez du liquide) – Quai 9, port « Muipo »

**7. 10 Ways To Kill Draco Malfoy**, any ideas?! – Chemney 2175455

**8. Paris H cherche régime pour chien**, Tinkerbell a grossi et ne rentre plus dans ses chandails. Besoin urgent de régime! Bouh-ouh! – Portable : 987-654-3210

**9. Tania Jones, Sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard**, demande aide au public pour se débarrasser de serpentarde chieuse ne causant que des emmerdes. – Portail « TWWO »

**10. Ariel la petite sirène**, A. Simpson requière cordes vocales d'Ariel pour intérêt de ceux qui l'écoutent. Maison de disque ne veut plus payer pour changement de voix électronique. – Boîte vocale : 125-587-4862

**11. De Potter à James**, besoin impérieux de hache pour enfoncer dans la tête de cousinette dragueuse et psychomage pour problèmes de cœur. – Cheminée 2499942

**12. Une carte parlante?**, proposez offre pour Carte de Dora The Explorer. Contactez Chipeur le Renard. Oh, mince! La voilà! Je file. – Grotte 438, paysage 12.

**13. Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux**, demande conseils pour faire comprendre à loup-loup craquant que je suis la femme de sa vie. – Cheminée 1067482

**14. Laideur de mon cœur,** M. Jackson supplie lecteurs de donner argent en sa faveur. Parce que n'a pas eu de chirurgie depuis un moment et ressent nécessité de s'enlaidir un peu plus. – Xtreme Surgery Center, L.A.

**15. Un voyage où le passé surgit!**, HP sollicite aide pour tuer mangemort perdu dans le temps et moyen que ses parents ne découvrent pas qui il est réellement. – Cheminée 1690079

**16. Extermination**, fée Clochette demande aide de pros pour se débarasser de Wendy gênante. – Pays imaginaire, 15 rue Nids Fleuris.

**17. Rasp Hollow**, ville ennuyeuse recherche gars bizarre (nommé James Potter de préférence) pour ajouter du piquant dans vie de jeune fille (Lily Evans, si vous connaissez). – Cheminée 3148006. Demandez UA.

**18. Enlevée**, Tarzan chercher Jane. Récompense pour personne qui trouver Jane. Appeler ami orang-outang pour réclamer bananes de récompense.

**19. Ginny la Furie en 6****ème**** année**, portez assistance à gentille furie rousse essayant de ne pas passer pour folle auprès de beau gosse important au monde magique. – Cheminée 1766193

**20. Calins!**, Carebears en manque recherche personnes pour gros calins. Hyperactifs peu recommandés. Nuage 34, maisons aux calins, salle 7.

Insérez les lettres à l'endroit indiqué : http://www. youtube. com/watch?vLETTRES DONNÉES

J'emprunte le mot à « Une journée avec Dark Side ». Allez voir, c'est un OS super!

Attention, cette fic n'est pas sur vous devez faire une recherche sur TWWO (si vous ne connaissez pas, allez sur Google et tappez « TWWO »)


	13. Nos partenaires

The Daily Prophet

Is Proud To Present Its Parteners!

_M__me__ Gratte-sec_ : une goutte et les taches disparaissent comme par magie!

_Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ : Venez acheter les fameuses et tant attendues figurines de Boldemorve! _Elles lancent réellement des sorts!_

_Gringotts _: Votre sécurité bancaire, notre souci; à votre service depuis maintenant plus de 3000 ans.

_M__me __Guipure_ : Tous les meilleurs modèles de robes de sorciers. Sur mesure ou en magasin.

_Veela's beauty shop_ : Plus besoin d'envier les vélanes avec nos produits miracles. Plus un seul bouton ne ruinera votre existence! Trouvez même nos fameux bouquins de sortilèges faciles : application automatique de votre maquillage préféré, lisse-cheveux, sort-à-friser (Anglaises, boucles de caniche…), coiffeur par photo, cache-boutons et bien plus encore!

_Quidditch in stock_ : Le nouveau modèle est maintenant arrivé. Venez admirer l'ambiance chaleureuse de notre magasin et tous les multiples modèles de balais (de compétition, familial, d'amusement, pour enfants). PROMOTION BAGUETTE BLEUE! Tous les articles avec une _blue wand_ sont à moitié prix, dépêchez-vous. Le spécial se termine samedi prochain!

_Chocogrenouille de M. Skwitchi_ : Trouver la carte de Harry Potter dans votre chocogrenouille et gagnez un _bus trip_ pour voir tous les endroits cultes du Survivant. (Le concours se termine le 15 octobre 1997)

_Fleury & Bott_ : Sélection des meilleurs livres en tout genre! Les meilleurs vendeurs sont affichés à l'avant tout près de l'affiche du Club Dévore-Livres.

_Quills & Scratch_ : De superbes plumes de toucans vous attendent, importées par portoloin d'Amazonie! 

_Bout d'chou Harmony_ : Les plus beaux vêtements de bébé sur le marché!

_Smart Guy_ : Pour les vêtements masculins les plus _in_ ne cherchez plus, vous les avez trouvez!

_Miss Sweety_ : Chocolats de toutes sortes vous sustenteront à notre magasin. Belges, russes, français, suisses…Il y en a pour tous les goûts! Dégustation sur place.

_Camp de jour « Les Mousses »_ : Vous n'en pouvez plus de supporter vos gosses à longueur d'année? Le camp _« Les Mousses »_ est pour eux. Pour les hyperactifs et les léthargiques de 3 à 11 ans.

_Granny _: Retrouvez tous les objets et les ingrédients mentionnés dans _Les petits trucs de Mamy Kathy_.

_Portoloin, voyages en tout genre_ : Vous prévoyez un voyage? Venez nous voir, nous planifierons tout pour vous! De l'hôtel aux lieux d'activités, vous verrez tous vos souhaits se réaliser!

**ABONNEMENTS**

_La Gazette du Sorcier_ : Abonnez-vous dès maintenant au quotidien le plus lu dans le monde des sorciers. Profitez de cet abonnement spécial : Les 30 premiers numéros GRATUITS!

Cheminée « Gazette du sorcier »

Demandez Mme Rosett.

_Sorcières Hebdo _: Un tout nouveau magazine pour vous, oui vous! Assise dans votre fauteuil préféré, voyez nos catégories d'articles;

-Recettes (de quoi faire concurrence à _Mamy Kathy_);

-Potins de _Stars_! ;

-Sorts et idées de jardinage;

-Les nouveautés mode à ne pas manquer;

-Trucs nettoyage;

-Les nouveaux produits miracles de la Cie _Philogyne_;

-Les blagues et les jeux délirants de Carol Ladette .

Cheminée « Des Orties », poste 2952

Demandez Madolyn MacMahon.

_Maternity, tout pour les grossesses_ : Offre spéciale, 50 de rabais pour les 50 premiers abonnés!

Cheminée « Des Orties », poste : 6339

Demandez Mary Losic.

_Cuty Witch_ : Seulement 5 mornilles et 40 noises le magazine! Profitez de cette promotion spéciale pour avoir tous les trucs des plus belles sorcières de notre génération. (en partenariat avec _Veela's Beauty Shop_)

Cheminée « Des Orties », poste 9377

Demandez Sélina Parvul.

_Les petits trucs de Mamy Kathy_ : Pour nos superbes recettes et nos trucs chasse-taches. 20 de rabais à l'abonnement. Coupon rabais de 1 gallion pour les magasins _Granny_.

Cheminée « Des Orties », poste 2481

Demandez Mamy Lana.

_Wizards Prom_ : Les plus belles robes de sorciers jamais vues. Seulement 10 gallions l'abonnement. Si c'est la deuxième fois que vous vous inscrivez à notre liste, le prix tombe à 5 gallions! Profitez-en!

Cheminée « Des Orties », poste 9210

Demandez Rubis Rogers.

_ToxiC_ : Le magazine fait par et pour les ados de Poudlard! Parents, faites plaisir à votre ado et offrez-lui cette extraordinaire offre : un abonnement de 1 an à _ToxiC_ pour 2 gallions!

Cheminée « Des Orties », poste 1285

Demandez DJ PaniC.

Le nom de Boldemorve est une propriété de Harry Cover (BD satirique)


	14. Mot de Tati

Et voilà, j'ai fini! Comme la Gazette n'a pas remporté beaucoup de succès, je ne crois pas en faire une autre (de toutes façons, ce n'était pas prévu, alors!). Je vais essayer de m'avancer dans mes fics entamées notamment GPPS… Et de plus, j'ai plusieurs projets en vue, dont les idées me sont venus en écoutant de la musique, donc OUI! Les prochains risquent d'être des OS Song-Fics ou des humoristiques graves. Alors, bonne lecture!

Tantine Fongus


End file.
